Cartooners
The Cartooners, also known as the League of Heroes, are a team of cartoon/video game characters from Disney, Pixar, Nickelodeon, Viacom, Cartoon Network, Warner Bros., DreamWorks Animation, Marvel Comics, DC Comics, Lucasfilm, Universal Studios, 20th Century Fox, Amblin Entertainment, BBC, Columbia Pictures, Film Roman, Frederator Studios, Hanna-Barbera, LEGO, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Midway Games, New Line Cinema, Paramount Pictures, Sony Pictures, Turner Broadcasting System, HBO, Nintendo, Konami, Capcom, Sega, Atlus, Square Enix, Koei Tecmo, Electronic Arts, Rockstar Games, 2K Games, Telltale Games, Microsoft, Sony Interactive Entertainment, Valve Corporation, Ubisoft, Blizzard Entertainment, Activision. History Members *Ace Bunny *Aragorn *Astro *Barney Bear *Barnyard Dawg *Boo-Boo Bear *Bugs Bunny *Droopy *Daffy Duck *Emmet Brickowski *Fred Flintstone *Freakazoid *Fred Jones *Speedy Gonzales *The Iron Giant *Jerry Mouse *George Jetson *Junior *Foghorn Leghorn *Mumble *Osmosis Jones *Pepe Le Pew *Porky Pig *Quick Draw McGraw *Ralph Wolf and Sam Sheepdog *Road Runner *Barney Rubble *Scooby-Doo *Scrappy-Doo *Shaggy Rogers *The Grinch *Tweety *Yakko, Wakko and Dot *Daphne Blake *Velma Dinkley *Wyldstyle *Grape Ape *Tom Cat *Spike Bulldog *Yogi Bear *Anais Watterson *Ben Tennyson *Benson Dunwoody *Billy *Bloo *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Chicken *Chowder *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Cow *Darwin Watterson *Dee Dee *Dexter *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Finn the Human *Flapjack *Frankie Foster *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Galactic Enforcers *Goo *Grizzly Bear *Gumball Watterson *Gwen Tennyson *Ice Bear *Jake the Dog *Johnny Bravo *Kevin Levin *Lazlo *Mac Foster *Mandy *Margaret Smith *Max Tennyson *Mordecai *Muscle Man *Nicole Watterson *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Oscar Peltzer *Panda Bear *Pops Maellard *Professor Utonium *Richard Watterson *Rigby *Samurai Jack *Skips *Steven Universe *Yumi Yoshimura *Ami Onuki *Hi Five Ghost *Marceline the Vampire Queen *Princess Bubblegum *Flame Princess *Garnet *Pearl *Amethyst *Peridot *Apple *Onion *Bismuth *Chloe Park *Craig Williams *Gregory *Wirt *Jeff Randall *Clarence Wendle *Sumo *Johnny Test *Rose Quartz *Ruby *K.O. *Enid *Tulip Olsen *One-One *Atticus *Uncle Grandpa *Victor *Valentino *Ilana *Batman *Superman *Wonder Woman *Flash *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Aquaman *Martian Manhunter *Green Arrow *Atom *Hawkman *Metamorpho *Black Canary *Phantom Stranger *Elongated Man *Red Tornado *Green Lantern (John Stewart) *Hawkgirl *Zatanna *Firstorm *Steel *Vixen *Vibe *Gypsy *Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) *Captain Marvel *Doctor Fate *Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) *Mister Miracle *Doctor Light (Kimiyo Hoshi) *Booster Gold *Captain Atom *Rocket Red 7 *Rocket Red 4 *Fire *Ice *Hawkman (Fel Andar) *Hawkwoman *Huntress *Doctor Fate (Linda Strauss) *Lightray *Orion *General Glory *Tasmanian Devil *Maxima *Ray *Black Condor *Agent Liberty *Bloodwynd *Flash (Jay Garrick) *Wonder Twins *Plastic Man *Robin/Nightwing *Kid Flash *Aqualad/Tempest *Wonder Girl/Troia *Speedy/Arsenal *Lilith/Omen *Hawk *Dove *Guardian/Herald *Aquagirl *Gnarrk *Joker's Daughter/Harlequin *Bumblebee *Beast Boy/Changeling *Raven *Starfire *Cyborg *Protector *Terra *Jericho *Kole *Robin *Phantasm *Pantha *Red Star *Baby Wildebeest *Impulse/Kid Flash *Mirage *Damage *Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) *Supergirl *Ravager *Minion *Argent *Risk *Hot Spot *Prysm *Captain Marvel Jr. *Jesse Quick *Robin *Wonder Girl *Superboy *Speedy *Aquagirl *Zatara *Offspring *Miss Martian *Talon *Power Boy *Bombshell *Little Barda *Más y Menos *Geo-Force *Bushido *Batgirl *Supergirl *Lois Lane *Perry White *Jimmy Olsen *Alfred Pennyworth *James Gordon *Martha Wayne *Thomas Wayne *Martha Kent *Jonathan Kent *Jor-El *Batman *Superman *Wonder Woman *Aquaman *Flash *Cyborg *Shazam *Robin (Teen Titans 2003) *Starfire (Teen Titans 2003) *Cyborg (Teen Titans 2003) *Raven (Teen Titans 2003) *Beast Boy (Teen Titans 2003) *Aqualad (Teen Titans 2003) *Argent (Teen Titans 2003) *Bumblebee (Teen Titans 2003) *Bushido (Teen Titans 2003) *Gnarrk (Teen Titans 2003) *Herald (Teen Titans 2003) *Hot Spot (Teen Titans 2003) *Jericho (Teen Titans 2003) *Kid Flash (Teen Titans 2003) *Killowat (Teen Titans 2003) *Kole (Teen Titans 2003) *Más y Menos (Teen Titans 2003) *Melvin, Timmy, Teether and Bobby *Pantha (Teen Titans 2003) *Red Star (Teen Titans 2003) *Speedy (Teen Titans 2003) *Terra (Teen Titans 2003) *Thunder and Lighting (Teen Titans 2003) *Tramm (Teen Titans 2003) *Wildebeest (Teen Titans 2003) *Brushogun (Teen Titans 2003) *Elasti-Girl (Teen Titans 2003) *Mento (Teen Titans 2003) *Robin (Teen Titans Go!) *Starfire (Teen Titans Go!) *Cyborg (Teen Titans Go!) *Raven (Teen Titans Go!) *Beast Boy (Teen Titans Go!) *Bumblebee (Teen Titans Go!) *Aqualad (Teen Titans Go!) *Más y Menos (Teen Titans Go!) *Speedy (Teen Titans Go!) *Wonder Twins (Teen Titans Go!) *Nightwing *Robin *Kid Flash *Superboy *Aqualad *Artemis Crock *Speedy *Miss Martian *Halo *Bumblebee *Black Canary *Zatanna *Rocket *Aquagirl *Batgirl *Guardian *Lagoon Boy *Tim Drake *Arsenal *Tempest *Troia *Arrowette *Spoiler *Thirteen *Forager *Terra *Beast Boy *Blue Beetle *Geo-Force *Impulse *Static *Wonder Girl *El Dorado *Aang *Bessy *Bunsen *Brad Carbunkle *Edwin Carmichael *Susie Carmichael *Cat *Stimpy J. Cat *Mark Chang *Sandy Cheeks *Cosmo *Danny Phantom *Dani Phantom *Dog *Donatello *Sheen Estevez *Jazz Fenton *Chuckie Finster *Maddie Fenton *Tucker Foley *Libby Folfax *Ginger Foutley *Freddy *Doug Funnie *Courtney Gripling *Gerald Johanssen *Karai *Kitty Katswell *Sheldon Lee *Leonardo *Lana Loud *Leni Loud *Lincoln Loud *Lisa Loud *Lola Loud *Lori Loud *Luan Loud *Lucy Loud *Luna Loud *Lynn Loud *Mako *Sam Manson *Chester McBadbat *Clyde McBride *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *Michelangelo *Monkeyman *King Neptune *Jimmy Neutron *April O'Neil *Otis *Helga Pataki *Stinky Peterson *Angelica Pickles *Tommy Pickles *Pip *Poof *Princess Mindy *Dudley Puppy *Raphael *Rocko Rama *Arnold Shortman *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Tak *Trixie Tang *Squidward Tentacles *Timmy Turner *Jenny Wakeman *Wanda *Carl Wheezer *Zim *Korra *Asami Sato *Katara *Master Splinter *Mr. Krabs *Tuck Carbunkle *Casey Jones *Metalhead *Spike/Slash *Leatherhead *Tyler Rockwell *Muckman and Joe Eyeball *Jason/Mondo Gecko *Pigeon Pete *Ice Cream Kitty *Chompy Picasso *Shinigami *Timothy/The Pulverizer/Mutagen Man *Irma *Renet *Aladdin *Anger *Bambi *Bashful *Beast *Bill Green *Bolt *Bullseye *Buttercup *Kick Buttowski *Buzz Lightyear *Caleb *Prince Charming *Chessur *Chicken Little *Chip and Dale *Chiro *Ace Cluck *Cody *Cogsworth *Combat Carl *Cricket Green *Jiminy Cricket *Crush *Randy Cunningham *Darkwing Duck *T.J. Detwelier *Marco Diaz *Doc *Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Dopey *The Doorknob *Dr. Drakken *Donald Duck *Fethry Duck *Duckworth *Ducky and Bunny *Dug *Duke Caboom *Dumbo *Dylan *Eagle-Eye *Eeyore *Einstein *Emile *Prince Eric *Fear *Fix-It Felix Jr. *Ferdinand the Bull *Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse *Fillmore *Cornelius Fillmore *First Ninja *Fish Out of Water *Oscar the Fish *Nosedive Flashblade *Wildwing Flashblade *Hiram Flaversham *Ferb Fletcher *Flik *Flounder *Flubber *Flynn Rider *Kevin Flynn *Phineas Flynn *Sam Flynn *Forky *Francis *Frank *Frank Inn *Victor Frankenstein *Frankie *Fred *Fred *King Freddie II *King Frederic *Carl Fredricksen *Doug Funnie *Fuzzball *Gyro Gearloose *Gekko *Genie *Rodney Glaxer *Arizona Goof *James Goof *Max Goof *Goofy *Gopher *Green Army Men *Greylock the Grand *Grimsby *Grus Griswald *Haku *Hansel *Hansel and Gretel *Happy *Check Hardwing *Harvey and Winnie *Heffalumps *Leonard Helperman *Hercules *Hop Pop Plantar *Frank Horton *Doc Hudson *Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Hugo and Hooft *Humphrey the Bear *Icarus *Mr. Incredible *Ivan the Cat *Ivy Sundew *Steve Jackson *Jake *Jake *Jaq and Gus *Jeeter *Jock *Johnny Appleseed *Jeremy Johnson *Prince Justin *Carl Karl *Khan *The King *Kion *Everett Konquist *Kopa *Tombo *Kovu *Kuzco *Lampy *Lance Strongbow *Larry *Vince LaSalle *Dieter Lederhosen *Liberian Lendrum *Myron Lewinski *Linwood *Little Green Men *Jake Long *King Louie *Louis *Lucky *Luigi *Eric Lyndon *Jaren MacArthur *Mack *Maddie Flour *Francis Monogram *Marlin *Maskad Tophat *Master Yo *Maui *Maximus *Scrooge McDuck *Rob McGroarty *Lighting McQueen *Meap *Menlo *Merlin *Milo the Fish *Mini-Max *Mickey Mouse *Mowgli *Mufasa *Mushu *Lloyd Nebulon *Nemo *Fred Nerk *Nigel *Norm *Olaf *Ollie *Olympian Gods *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Owl *Ozker *Peter Pan *Papa Heffalump *Papi *Dash Parr *Jack-Jack Parr *Pascal *Pazu *Howl Jenkins Pendragon *Perry the Platypus *Peter Pig *Philoctetes *Phoebus *The Pied Piper *Piglet *Dipper Pines *Ford Pines *Stan Pines *Pinky the Chihuahua *Pinocchio *Charles Pipping IV *Pluto *Pongo *Mr. Potato Head *Chip Potts *Preston B. Whitmore *Mr. Pricklepants *The Prince *Professor Owl *Prometheus *Rabbit *Roger Rabbit *Roger Radcliffe *Ralph the Goblin *Soos Ramirez *Ramon *Ramone *Raycliff *Reggie the Brownie *Remy Remington *Reuben *Rex *Miguel Rivera *Robbie McGroarty *Robin Hood *Christopher Robin *Bud Robinson *King Roland II *Russell *Sanjay *Sarge *Sarge *Ebenezer Scrooge *Scuttle *Sebastian *Shego *Sheriff *Simba *Jack Skellington *Sleepy *Slinky Dog *Sneezy *Sprig Plantar *Stitch *Ron Stoppable *James P. Sullivan *Sunny *Tarzan *Milo Thatch *The Three Bears *Thomas *Tigger *Balijeet Tjinder *King Triton *Tron *The Ugly Duckling *Valiant *Buford Van Stomm *Ludwig Von Drake *WALL-E *Wander *Mike Wazowski *Wilbur *Nick Wilde *Winnie the Pooh *Woody *Wreck-It Ralph *Zazu *Zeus *Adira *Agent B *Agent K *Alice *Ally *Lorraine Almaden *Princess Amber *Amber Dearly *Amelia *Captain Amelia *Amphitrite *Riley Anderson *Angel *Anna *Anne Boonchuy *Atta *Aurora *Candy Barbarian *Fang Babarian *Barbie *Belle *Ms. Burch *Blanda *Beebe Bluff *Betty Bluff *Bo Peep *Boo *Brittany Boviak *Braces Girl *Brenda *Brianna Buttowski *Elyon Brown *Jenny Brown *Anita Cabrillo *Sergeant Calhoun *Carla *Sally Carrera *Trixie Carter *Cassandra *Melissa Chase *Candy Chiu *Cinderella *Circe *Colleen *Coral *Wendy Corduroy *Riley Daring *Wendy Darling *Della Duck *Disgust *Dixie *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Dorothy *Dory *Dot *Daisy Duck *Eileen *Elsa *Esmargot *Esmeralda *EVE *Fa Mulan *Fairy Godmother *Eliza Fletcher *Flo *Flora, Fauna and Merryweather *Candace Flynn *Gabby Gabby *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Gloria *Bea Goldfishberg *Grenda *Winnie Grouper *Gretchen Grundler *Sarah Hawkins *Hera *Stacy Hirano *Imelda *Jackie Wackerman *Jane *Jessica *Jinmay *Joy *Kendall Perkins *Kiara *Lady *Lena *Lina *Lizzy *Marnie Lockjelly *Mama Heffalump *Mary Darling *Megara *Melissa *Mirage *Moana *Morgan *Minnie Mouse *Sara Murphy *Naoko Satomi *Francine Nebulon *Pacifica Northwest *Nova *Mira Nova *Orube *Elastigirl *Violet Parr *Pearl *Lilo Pelekai *Penny *Nancy Green *Mabel Pines *Pocahontas *Polly Plantar *Ponyo *Kim Possible *Joss Possible *Jane Porter *Mrs. Potts *Vivian Francis Porter *Jessica Rabbit *Rapunzel *Rebecca *Rosetta *Roxanne *Sadness *Sara *Sara and Kara *Sashi Kobayashi *Snow White *Star Butterfly *Sylvia *Shinobu Takeda *Ingrid Third *Tilly Green *Tinker Bell *Pumbaa *Timon *Ariel *Princess Jasmine *Hamm *Jessie *Mrs. Potato Head *Tow Mater *Remy *Quasimodo *Iron Man *Captain America *Thor *Hulk *Black Widow *Hawkeye *War Machine *Falcon *Scarlet Witch *Quicksilver *Vision *Spider-Man *Black Panther *Ant-Man *Winter Soldier *Doctor Strange *Wong *Star-Lord *Gamora *Drax the Destroyer *Rocket Raccoon *Groot *Mantis *Nebula *Captain Marvel *Valkyrie *Korg *Miek *Wasp *Pepper Potts *Okoye *Shuri *M'Baku *Kraglin Obfonteri *Howard the Duck *Heimdall *Loki *Daredevil *Jessica Jones *Iron Fist *Luke Cage *Punisher *Swordsman *Black Knight *She-Hulk *Namor *Mockingbird *Moon Knight *Firebird *Rage *Thunderstrike *Captain Britain *Silverclaw *Justice *Firestar *Sentry *Echo *Ares *Amadeus Cho *Jocasta *Stature *Spider-Woman *Sharon Carter *Nova *Ant-Man *Protector *Thaddeus Ross *Quake *Agent Venom *Havok *Sunspot *Cannonball *Manifold *Shang-Chi *Captain Universe *Smasher *Hyperion *Rogue *Sunfire *Doombot *Victor Mancha *Abyss *Ex Nihilo *Nightmask *Star Brand *Alexis the Protector *Blue Marvel *Power Man *White Tiger *Kaluu *Validator *Ms. Marvel *Synapse *Squirrel Girl *Hulkling *Cable *Ghost Rider *Elektra *Conan the Barbarian *Nick Fury *Maria Hill *Adam Warlock *Quasar *Jack Flag *Major Victory *Bug *Cosmo the Spacedog *Moondragon *Angela *Vance Astro *Charlie-47 *Martinex *Yondu Udonta *Starhawk *Nikki *Aleta Ogord *Replica *Talon *Firelord *Hollywood *Spirit of Vengeance *Mainframe *Phoenix *Professor X *Cyclops *Iceman *Archangel *Beast *Marvel Girl *Mimic *Changeling *Polaris *Petra *Sway *Darwin *Vulcan *Nightcrawler *Wolverine *Banshee *Storm *Sunfire *Colossus *Thunderbird *Shadowcat *Lockheed *Rogue *Phoenix/Marvel Girl/Prestige *Longshot *Psylocke *Dazzler *Forge *Gambit *Jubilee *Bishop *Revanche *Marrow *Maggot *Mirage *Sage *Emma Frost *Slipstream *Stacy X *Chamber *Xorn *Mystique *Melinda May *Phil Coulson *Husk *Northstar *Juggernaut *Xorn *Warpath *Lady Mastermind *Sabretooth *Omega Sentinel *Armor *Sub-Mariner *Domino *Cloak *Dagger *Danger *Cypher *Warlock *X-23 *Wolfsbane *Multiple Man *Phoenix Force *Jean Grey *Dark Beast *Deadpool *Caliban *Karolina Dean *Molly Hayes *Old Lace *Nico Minoru *Chase Stein *Gertrude Yorkes *Victor Mancha *Alex Wilder *Xavin *Klara Prast *Leapfrog *Mary Jane Watson *Harry Osborn *Jane Foster *Thaddeus Ross *Miles Morales *Spider-Woman *Prowler *Jefferson Davis *May Parker *Ben Parker *Spider-Ham *Peni Parker *Spider-Man Noir *Ben Reilly *Hank Pym *Janet van Dyne *Happy Hogan *Morgan Stark *Howard Stark *Peggy Carter *Sif *Staker Ogord *Betty Ross *Irani Rael *Queen Ramonda *T'Chaka *Talos *Christine Palmer *Frigga *Leo Fitz *Helen Cho *Lance Hunter *Hyperion *Everett Ross *Blade *Rhomann Dey *Ayo *Boomerang *Mister Fantastic *Thing *Human Torch *Invisible Woman *Crystal *Powerhouse *Brainstorm *Phil Coulson *Nick Fury *Happy Hogan *J.A.R.V.I.S. *Pepper Potts *War Machine *Howard Stark *Iron Man *Ho Yinsen *Hulk *Betty Ross *Thaddeus Ross *Spider-Man *Black Widow *Hawkeye *Fandral *Jane Foster *Frigga *Heimdall *Loki *Odin *Erik Selvig *Sif *Thor *Volstagg *Winter Soldier *Peggy Carter *Captain America *Maria Hill *The Collector *Sharon Carter *Quicksilver *Scarlet Witch *Falcon *Rhomann Dey *Drax the Destroyer *Gamora *Groot *Howard the Duck *Kraglin Obfonteri *Nebula *Star-Lord *Irani Rael *Rocket Raccoon *Garthan Saal *Yondu Udonta *Vision *Ant-Man *Wasp *Hope van Dyne *Janet van Dyne *Ayo *T'Chaka *Black Panther *Everett Ross *Ancient One *Doctor Strange *Wong *Mantis *Staker Ogord *Korg *Miek *Valkyrie *M'Baku *Okoye *Shuri *Eitri *Captain Marvel *Ajak *Gilgamesh *Ikaris *Kingo *Makkari *Phastos *Sprite *Thena *Mandarin *Shang-Chi *Leo Fitz *John Garrett *Victoria Hand *Calvin Johnson *Quake *Melinda May *Deathlok *Jemma Simmons *Lance Hunter *Alphonso Mackenzie *Robbie Reyes *Auran *Black Bolt *Crystal *Gorgon *Karnak *Maximus *Medusa *Triton *Daredevil *Jessica Jones *Luke Cage *Punisher *Iron Fist *Dagger *Cloak *Karolina Dean *Molly Hayes *Nico Minoru *Chase Stein *Alex Wilder *Gert Yorkes *Speedball *Debrii *Squirrel Girl *Mister Immortal *Microbe *Night Thrasher *Shrek *Princess Fiona *Donkey *Alex the Lion *Marty *Gloria *Melman *King Julian *Maurice *Mort *Skipper *Kowalski *Rico *Private *Mason and Phil *Megamind *Peter Griffin *Brian Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Homer Simpson *Bart Simpson *Stan Marsh *Kyle Broflovski *Eric Cartman *Kenny McCormick *Clyde Donovan *Token Black *Craig Tucker *Jimmy Valmer *Timmy Burch *Tweek Tweak *Butters Stotch *Trinity *Indiana Jones *Gimli *Princess Leia *Rorschach *Captain Kirk *Spock *William Wallace *Mad Max *Luke Skywalker *Gandalf *Eowyn *Aragorn *Legolas *The Bridge *Leeloo *Hartigan *Leonidas *Harry Potter *Snake Plissken *Inigo Montoya *Jack Sparrow *James Bond *Jason Bourne *Jack Bauer *Ethan Hunt *John Wayne *Clint Eastwood *John McClane *Neo *Iceman *Jon Snow *Katniss Everdeen *Neytiri *Agent J *Agent K *Bruce Lee *Jackie Chan *Jet Li *Liam Neeson *Chuck Norris *Jason Statham *Steven Seagal *Sylvester Stallone *Dwayne Johnson *Visi *Han Solo *Rick Deckard *Jack Ryan *President Marshall *Rey *Judge Dredd *RoboCop *The Terminator *Sarah Connor *Bilbo Baggins *Drogan *Daenerys *Ellen Ripley *Peter Venkman *Abby Yates *Johnny Rico *Optimus Prime *Dr. Manhattan *Silk Spectre *Clarice Starling *Nite Owl *Zeus *Aslan the Lion *Glinda the Good Witch *Jesus Christ *Morpheus *Popeye the Sailor *Ali Baba *Annie Bennett *Anubis *Appa *Astro Boy *Blue Meanies *Bigfoot *Boo Berry *Br'er Rabbit *Cabbage Patch Kid *Care Bear *Captain Planet *Centaur *Charlie Brown *Cheetara *Count Chocula *Crest Toothpaste *Danger Mouse *Dick Tracy *Dorothy and Toto *Draco *Emblem of Thailand Garuda *Ewoks *Flying Giraffe *Franken Berry *Franklin *G.I. Joe *Gizmo *Griffin *God *Jem *Johnny's Sokko's Flying Robot *Joseph Smith *King Arthur *Krishna *Leprechaun *Little Red Riding Hood *Lao Tse *Lucy Van Pelt *Mad Hatter *Mighty Mouse *Mr. Clean *Mr. Toad *Mr. Trummnus *Najix *Nibblet *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Michelangelo **Leonardo **Raphael **Donatello *Obelix *Ooklah the Mok *Orko *Papa Smurf *Paul Bunyan and Babe the Blue Ox *Persus *Pippi Longstockings *Punchy *Puss in Boots *Raggedy Ann and Andy *Robin Hood *Rockety Rocket *Rocky and Billwinkle *Ronald McDonald *Santa Claus *Seaman *She-Ra *Sigmud the Sea Monster *Snarf *Snoopy *Speed Buggy *Strawberry Shortcake *Super Best Friends *The Brown Hornet *The Cowardly Lion *The Lollipop King *The Lone Ranger *The Scarecrow *The Three Musketeers *Tintin and Snowy Milou *Totoro *Tron Fighter *Twinkle the Kid *Uncle Remus *Unicorn *V.I.N.CENT *Voltron *Wild Thing *Waldo *Yoda *Zorro and Tornado *Mario *Donkey Kong *Link *Samus Aran *Yoshi *Kirby *Fox McCloud *Pikachu *Luigi *Ness *Captain Falcon *Jigglypuff *Princess Peach *Bowser *Ice Climbers *Sheik *Princess Zelda *Dr. Mario *Pichu *Falco Lombardi *Marth *Lucina *Young Link *Ganondorf *Mewtwo *Roy *Mr. Game & Watch *Meta Knight *Pit *Dark Pit *Zero Suit Samus *Wario *Ike *Pokemon Trainer *Diddy Kong *Lucas *King Dedede *Captain Olimar *Lucario *R.O.B. *Toon Link *Wolf O'Donnell *Villager *Wii Fit Trainer *Rosalina *Lumas *Little Mac *Greninja *Mii Fighters *Palutena *Robin *Shulk *Bowser Jr. *Duck Hunt *Corrin *Bayonetta *Dark Samus *Princess Daisy *Chrom *Inkling *Ridley *King K. Rool *Isabelle *Incineroar *Dracula *Goemon *Nyami *Mimi *Twinbee *Ebisumaru *Death *Simon Belmont *Yugi Muto *Konami Man *Seto Kaiba *Joey Wheeler *Mai Valentine *King *Frogger *Medusa *Alucard *Karli *Yusei Fudo *Lance Bean *Sasuke *Solid Snake *Chazz Princeton *Yae *Richter Belmont *Pyramid Head *Gray Fox *Raiden *Big Boss *Otacon *Soma Cruz *Revolver Ocelot *Venom Snake *Sniper Wolf *Heather Mason *The Boss *Meryl Silverburgh *Quiet *Harry Mason *Ryu *Chun-Li *Morrigan Aensland *Akuma *Jill Valentine *M. Bison *Chris Redfield *Zanigief *Frank West *Guile *Dhalsim *Ken Masters *Vergil *Strider Hiryu *Albert Wesker *Mike Hagger *Dante *Hsien-Ko *Blanka *E. Honda *Sagat *Crimson Viper *Baby Bonnie Hood *Dimitri Maximoff *Amaterasu *Dan Hibiki *Balrog *Phoenix Wright *Jedah Dohma *Mega Man *Ibuki *Sakura Kasugano *Shuma-Gorath *Charlie *Arthur *Nemesis *Leon S. Kennedy *Knuckles the Echidna *Doctor Eggman *Tails *Amy Rose *Sonic the Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog *Joe Musashi *Alex Kidd *Metal Sonic *Gilius Thunderhead *Tyris Flare *Ryo Hazuki *Segata Sanshiro *Princess Sally Acorn *Vector the Crocodile *Sarah Bryant *Charmy Bee *Kazuma Kiryu *Goro Majima *Chris Thorndyke *Chie Satonaka *Yu Narukami *Kanji Tatsumi *Joker *Aigis *Protagonist *Rise Kujikawa *Hidetoshi Odagiri *Takeharu Kirijo *Cloud Strife *Bahamut *Tidus *Gilgamesh *Sora *Sephiroth *Squall Leonhart *Riku *Titan *Tiamat *Ixion *Roxas *Lighting *Yuffie Kisaragi *Ultima Weapon *Aerith Gainsborough *Darkside *Tifa Lockhart *Biggs *Cerberus *Vaan *Auron *Ansem the Wise *Kairi *Wakka *Wedge *Warrior of Light *Shiva *Yuna *Xemmas *Marluxia *DiZ *Axel *Selphie Tilmitt *Cecil Harvey *Zexion *Xion *Larxene *Cid Highwind *Omega Weapon *Garland *Kraken *Chaos *Firion *Beelzebub *Carbuncle *Shantotto *Balthier *Terra *Saix *Stiltzkin *Terra Branford *Rydia *Golbez *Onion Knight *Aqua *Master Xehanort *Marilith *Emperor Mateus Palamecia *Exdeath *Penelo *Xaldin *Adramelech *Xigbear *Luxord *Bartz Klauser *Jecht *Cloud of Darkness *Noctis Lucis Caelum *Ventus *Lexaeus *Kain Highwind *Ashe *Adam Jensen *Agent 47 *Lara Croft *Ryu Hayabusa *Kasumi *Ayane *Leifang *Momji *Hitomi *Helena Douglas *Tina Armstrong *Rodney Recloose *Bionic Lester *Aldo Trapani *Genghis Khan *Dante Alighieri *Virgil *Bob *Dot Matrix *Enzo Matrix *Aggro Eddie *Poseur Pete *Commander Shepard *Jack Cooper *Isaac Clarke *John Marston *Trevor Philips *Michael De Santa *Franklin Clinton *Niko Bellic *Tommy Vercetti *Carl Johnson *Cole Phelps *Claude *Jack Marston *Arthur Morgan *Micah Bell *Dutch van der Linde *Max Payne *Master Chief *Arbiter *Marcus Fenix *Cortana *Sub-Zero *Conker the Squirrel *Banjo and Kazooie *Crash Bandicoot *Nathan Drake *Kratos *Sly Cooper *Spyro the Dragon *Ellie *Joel *Atreus *Elena Fisher *Ethan Mars *Madison Page *Gabriel Logan *Ratchet and Clank *Jak and Daxter *Kat and Dusty *Nariko *Spike *Cole MacGrath *Colonel Radec *Sackboy *Gordon Freeman *GLaDOS *Alyx Vance *Cave Johnson *Wheatley *Connor Kenway *Ezio Auditore *Sam Fisher *Desmond Miles *Rayman *Prince *Aiden Pearce *Arno Dorian *Rabbids *Tracer *D. Va *Thrall *Illidan Stormrage *Hanzo *Garrosh Hellscream *Arthas Menethil *Sylvanas Windrunner *Genji *Jaina Proudmore *Sombra *Sarah Kerrigan *Tyrande Whisperwind *Winston *Widowmaker *Reinhardt *Doomfist *Jim Raynor *Mercy *Vol'jin *Mei *Moira *Brigitte *Wrecking Ball *Symmetra *Calia Menethil *John Price *Soap MacTavish *Viktor Reznov *Simon Riley *Raul Menendez *Alex Mason *Vladimir Makarov *Frank Woods *David Mason *Logan Walker *David Walker *Jason Hudson *Geralt of Riveria *Doomguy *Klondike Pete *Sunny Jim *BuzzBee *Cookie Crook and Officer Crumb *Cookie Jarvis *Chip the Dog *Chip the Wolf *Fruit Brute *Fillmore Bear *Hoppity Hooper *Lucky the Leprechaun *Major Jet *Maxwell Masher *Professor Waldo Wigglesworth *Sonny the Cuckoo Bird *Trix Rabbit *Yummy Mummy *Big Yellow Cowboy *Bigg Mixx *Captain Rik *Cinnamon and Apple *Coco Monkey *Cornelius Rooster *Crunchosaurus Rex *Dig 'Em Frog *Loopy Bee *Milton the Toaster *OJ Joe *Snap, Crackle and Pop *Sammy the Seal *Sunny the Sun *Tony the Tiger *Toucan Sam *Woody Woodpecker *Who, the Wizard of Oatz *Chef Wendell *Pico *Quiky the Nesquik Bunny *Crispy *Honeycomb Kid *Hunger *Linus the Lionhearted *Lovable Truly *Sugar Bear *Freakies *Cap'n Crunch *Honey Monster *Jean LaFoote *King Vitaman *Little Mikey *Quisp *Professor Weeto *Luke Skywalker *Princess Leia *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Han Solo *Chewbacca *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Admiral Ackbar *Padme Amidala *Cassian Andor *BB-8 *Tobias Beckett *Val Beckett *The Bendu *Jar Jar Binks *Mister Bones *Ezra Bridger *C1-10P *Lando Calrissian *Commander Cody *Ko Connix *Poe Dameron *Biggs Darklighter *Galen Erso *Jyn Erso *Lyra Erso *Finn *Kit Fisto *Saw Gerrera *Greedo *Kanan Jarrus *Qui-Gon Jinn *K-2SO *Agent Kallus *Maz Kanata *Plo Koon *Baze Malbus *Bail Organa *Qi'ra *Captain Rex *Anakin Skywalker *Hera Syndulla *Ahsoka Tano *Rose Tico *Mace Windu *Sabine Wren *Yoda *Clone Troopers *Zeb *Ewoks Relationships Appearances Trivia References External Links Category:Teams Category:Character groups Category:Cartooners Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Heroes